This disclosure relates generally to pointing devices, and more specifically to an adjustable mouse that detects two-dimensional motion relative to a surface and enables fine control of a graphical user interface (“GUI”).
A typical mouse includes two or more buttons and a scroll wheel, which can also act as an additional button to move a pointer in two dimensions on a GUI. It is desirable that the mouse fits comfortably within the user's hand while manipulating the mouse. Such ergonomically designed devices can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,576,733, 6,072,471, D461,188, and D632,691. However, none of the devices disclosed in these patents can be adjusted to vary the size of the mouse so that the mouse fits more comfortably within different users' hands.